


Cullavellan Week 2016 ~ September 5th: Family

by Moxitoxis



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullavellan Week, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxitoxis/pseuds/Moxitoxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kina Lavellan introduces her brother to Cullen for the first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullavellan Week 2016 ~ September 5th: Family

**Author's Note:**

> My drabble for Cullavellan Week 2016. This was written for September 5th, and the theme was family. I'm sadly posting it a day late but oh well. I wasn't able to do the 4th's prompt due to being out of town. But it's been 2 years since I've posted a fic online, so please be gentle. If you notice any typos or anything, please let me know! Enjoy!

“Cullen, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Kina smiled at her lover before gesturing to the elf standing beside her. “This is Valen, my brother. Keeper reluctantly gave him permission to come to Skyhold for a little bit and I really wanted you two to meet.” 

Cullen looked up from his report as soon as he heard Kina speak, a soft smile touching his lips as he took in the other elf, her brother, before his desk. “It is an honour to meet you Valen.” He stood and held out his hand. 

“You as well Ser.” He shook the large man’s hand. "Kina has told me plenty about you, both in her letters and on the way here. It’s nice to finally meet you, especially now that there seems to be a moment's peace.” Valen's blue eyes darted around Cullen’s workspace as he spoke, taking it all in.

“Please, you can just call me Cullen. I won’t be demanding formalities from Kina’s brother. So has she shown you around Skyhold?” Cullen stepped out from around his desk.

Valen gave a light laugh. “Well, she showed me a bit, but she was very intent on me meeting you. I really only saw what is on the path to here.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind showing you the rest? That is, if you two don’t have anything planned?” He glanced at Kina, who shook her head. 

“I would love that.” Valen gave an eager nod. “Lead the way Ser, uh, I mean Cullen.”

Cullen only smiled as he led Valen out onto the battlements, Kina walking behind them. “Down there are the stables, though I’m assuming you already know that. Over there is the tavern, it can get rather… lively at night. That’s where we train the troops, and if you go up those stairs and through those doors, you’ll be in the main hall.” Cullen pointed to each place he spoke, occasionally glancing at Valen to gauge his reaction.

He was nodding slowly, looking at the areas Cullen spoke of. “There’re so many people here; I’ve never seen so many in one place..” There was a touch of awe in his voice.

“Yes, it is a lot to take in at first. It’s rather busy too, especially in the mornings.” Kina stepped up beside Valen, grinning happily. It was so nice having someone from home, her brother more so, here with her.

“How long did it take you to adjust sister?”

“Well… When I first joined the Inquisition, we were still in Haven. It was a lot smaller then Skyhold, so not very long. It was a shock when I first stepped in here though. I got lost more than I care to admit.” She chuckled.

Cullen gave a laugh as well. “It’s true, I’d often see her wandering around the courtyards or the main hall with a confused look on her face. While it was adorable, it was also quite funny.”

“Oh hush, curly.” Kina playfully nudged him.

“That aside, Valen, would you like to see the main hall?” Cullen once again turned his gaze to Kina’s brother, who gave another nod. “Very well, this way.” He led both Valen and Kina into the main hall.

Vale stopped as soon as he set foot inside, his eyes going wide. “Oh creators…” He breathed. “I’ve never seen a ceiling so high! And is that… stained glass?” He pointed to the windows behind Kina’s throne, earning a nod from her. “Keeper told me about that, it’s even more beautiful in person though..”

Cullen watched with a smile. “Yes it certainly is a lot to take in. I assure you it was nowhere near this nice when we first arrived. The place was an absolute mess, there were so many birds. And not the useful kind Lelianna has.” He rested his hand on the pommel of his sword as he spoke. 

“It had been… abandoned previously, correct?” He looked up at Cullen.

“Yes, you’re right. Solas found it for us, and thank the Maker he did. If he didn’t, well… We wouldn’t have been around to have this meeting.”

Valen nodded slowly, contemplating Cullen’s words as he took in the main hall. “Oh, right!” Valen turned to his sister. "Kina, Keeper was wondering if you and Cullen were planning on having children in the future.” He glanced back as Cullen made a choking sound.

“Ch-children?” Cullen stared at the elf. “Maker’s breath, we’re in the middle of a war…”

Kina tried hard not to burst into laughter. “Hence the ‘in the future part’ love.” A wide grin split her face. “I’m not surprised he asked, he’s like a father to us Cullen; he’d want to know about such things. But, if you don’t mind Valen, you can tell him once you return that once the war is over we’ll think about those things. There’s no way we can do so now.” Kina merely shrugged as Cullen’s cheeks burned like the fires blazing in the hearths abound them.

“M-Moving on…” Cullen mumbled, quickly leading Valen towards the stairs that took one up to the library. “If you’re ah, anything like Kina, you’ll love our library. At first it was rather small and, well, pathetic, but your sister has seen to it that it expanded quickly. Whenever she’s out on missions for the Inquisition, she always returns with at least two bundles of books.” He smiled fondly as he climbed the curved set of stairs.

Valen grinned, glancing back at Kina. “Yes, that definitely sounds like something she’d do.” As they entered the library, Valen slowed to a stop, eyes running over all the shelves. “Wow… There’s so many books…”

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Kina beamed at her brother. “It’s one of my favourite spots in Skyhold.”

“Probably because I’m usually here.” Came a teasing voice from one of the reading nooks.

Kina’s eyes lit up and she took Valen’s hand, leading him towards where the voice came from. Cullen followed, shaking his head with a smile.

“Dorian!” Kina smiled happily up at the mage, who put his book away and turned to look at them. “I’d like to introduce you to my brother, Valen.”

"Another Lavellan, hm? Well, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” He gave a dramatic bow. 

“So you’re Dorian? Kina spoke often of you in her letters.” He held his hand out Dorian.

He shook Valen’s hand, turning his gaze to to Kina. “Is that so? Well, I hope it was nothing bad.” He huffed teasingly. “That aside, what’s the occasion for such a… tour is it?” He looked up as Cullen nodded.

“Well, our keeper gave me permission to come a visit for a while.” Vale explained. "So Kina and Cullen are showing me around. Skyhold is wonderful so far. While I’m not a fan of the cold, I have enjoyed my time here so far.”

“I see, I see.” Dorian nodded thoughtfully. “Well, I’ll let you continue then. If you ever need a book or anything for example, I’ll be happy to help.”

After exchanging goodbyes, Cullen continued to show Valen through the castle. Kina watched the two with a warm smile, happy they were getting along.

Once the tour concluded, Cullen led them back into the main hall. “As much as I don’t want to, I have paperwork I need to finish.” He sighed, idly rubbing the back of his neck.

“That’s fine dear, it’ll give Valen and I some time to catch up.” Kina smiled softly, kissing Cullen’s cheek. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

As Cullen walked off, Valen slowly nodded his approval. “I like him. I think Keeper would too.”

“Well, I’m glad he has your seal of approval.” Kina laughed, shouldering her brother gently. “Come on, let’s get you a room.” She turned, leading Valen back into the main hall.


End file.
